I'm Here
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random TimxHalle (OC) one shot. Small summary: He's the prince, she the princess...


Well hello, The New Robin in Town here to write once again for Batman: The Animated Series, once again to write another Tim Drake/RobinxOC piece, my OC Halle (or Hallie as Joker calls her; Tim just calls her Halle, as Alfred, Barbara and Bruce do as well) in it as Tim's love interest like before. This is random and sort of displaying her life at the Wayne Manor, away from her past life with Joker and Harley and with a one life along Tim and Bruce and Alfred. Like I said before, this one shot is random but here we go...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...

* * *

"T-Tim, I'm not sure about this..."

Said boy turned to the girl with a concerned expression on his thin, pretty boy face; the wide midnight green eyes staring at him held worry, fear and full-on nerves.

"Why Halle, it's only a charity event. I go with Bruce to them all the time, they're not really fun but not all bad either." He pointed out with a kind smile, though a frown replaced it shortly when the girl's gaze fell to her folded hands across her lap.

"But what the chances that those people Bruce meets with at his charity events, won't recognize me as Joker's daughter? W-What if because of me, you and Bruce and his company suffer bad publicity?" Halle mused in return, tears streaming down her hallow, caramel-colored cheeks now.

Tim was soon on his knees before the girl, his warm, dark eyes staring up at her; she and he said not a word for a few minutes, she biting her lip as her face flushed red when he took her thin, spidery hands in his.

"Halle, you're not a bad person; Joker took you from your real family, he killed them and took you to turn you into a criminal like him, to try and control you like he can Harley. That was what he had in mind, but don't you see that it didn't work? You're not a bad person like him, Halle. You're sweet, and cute and really smart and shy, and even if that were to happen, Bruce will have it all under control; he wouldn't let you nor me and the company take any heat, the big guy's scary as Batman but he's only half bad as Bruce Wayne. I know he cares about you too now, you're part of the family like me and Barbara and Dick and Alfred. No need to be scared, I'll be right there with you." Tim consoled her, the other ravenette's eyes going wide at his words.

She studdered and tripped over the words she wanted to say back, but soon gave the secret Boy Wonder a watery smile and tight hug around the neck, Tim's heart racing fast in his chest but he passing it off as a shiver with a clearing of the throat and light cough.

"Thank you Tim, for everything. I owe Bruce and Alfred a lot as well, but...if it wasn't for you giving it your all to help save me from F-Joker, I wouldn't be here with you right now, knowing your real name and Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne. You've helped give me a home, a real family and everything. Thank you, you're not just my hero; you're my angel..." Halle whispered, wiping at her tears when she pulled away, not noticing the slight pink streak going across Tim's button nose.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, about to add something when Alfred's gentle knocks came to the girl's bedroom door.

"Master Tim, Master Bruce asks if you are ready for the charity event tonight; you along with Miss Halle are to attend with him." The eldery gentleman said with a faint smile, Tim looking embarrassed as Halle giggled behind him.

"Umm, right! I was getting to that, Alfred! Just giving Halle a pep-talk, yeah!"

"Sorry, Mister Pennyworth. I will get ready this instant. Tim, I'll meet you and Bruce downstairs shortly, okay?" Halle said in Tim's right ear, she rising from her bed to take hold of the dress Bruce had ordered (not to mention made) for her and undo the plastic covering it.

Tim cleared his throat and rose to his feet, following Alfred out of Halle's room; once the door clicked shut at their heels, Tim shot the clever butler (who was like a grandfather to him) a mild glare.

"Next time, don't smile so openly! She would have noticed I was blushing!"

"Master Tim, you think you hide your feelings for Miss Halle well but that is a lie all itself; Master Bruce has taught you a lot, but the ways with women will take time to sink in." Alfred responded, chuckling lightly when the black-haired boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Thanks Alfred, thanks a lot."

...

"Is everything okay with Halle, Tim?" Bruce asked as he adjusted his blood-red tie in one of the Main Room mirrors, he and Tim all dressed in nicely pressed suits, polished black shoes with, hair combed to presentable standards while the older man's blue eyes darted to his young ward sitting on one of the couches.

Said secret Robin moved his chin from his right palm, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, she was a little worried about people remembering her...as Joker's daughter but I calmed her down; I'm not going to let the press eat her alive, so if they come close I'll distract them or anything else I can think of in spur of the moment." He responded, Bruce smiling his rare yet genuine smile in return.

"I see you and Halle are close, just don't forget to remember to keep it easy with her; she's obviously the shy type."

"Yeah, she-wait, what! Bruce, I don't need dating tips!" Tim exclaimed when he caught the second meaning of the other's reply, cheeks flaring red now; Bruce chuckled.

"Now I never said anything about dating, Tim. All I said was she seems shy, and shy people take a while to forge a strong friendship with."

"B-But I know where you were getting at...!" Tim shot back, about to add more when Alfred appeared and cleared his throat to get the two's attention.

"Pardon me sirs, but Miss Halle is ready now." The gentleman said, the girl soon at his side; he had a smile on his lips, for in his opinion, the girl was more than ready to face the charity event.

"Hello, Halle. You look nice." Bruce said simply, smiling at seeing the girl's face turn pink.

"T-Thank you, sir. What do you think, Tim? Your opinion means a lot to me..." She trailed off, rubbing her left elbow.

Tim, who had his back to her back from talking to Bruce, turned on his heel to meet her face.

And...his eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets.

"H-Halle..." He choked out.

The black-haired girl looked down toward the carpet floor as her blush darkened, unable to meet Tim's eyes.

Her hair, which was as short as his in terms of comparison, had been brushed silky smooth by Alfred's expert hands so that the locks framed her thin, heart-shaped face in a Paris shell, a few sticking out of line yet looking lightly windswept. She wore no make-up (Tim liked her "natural beauty", as Bruce once put it) but her eyes sparkled with her own glimmer of personality, a black choker around her neck. Her dress was of two three-finger length straps, long and in a deep purple; it went well with her black tights and matching ballet flats, elbow-length dark purple gloves on her arms while a black jacket protected her back and shoulders.

She finally looked up when Tim's silence lasted for more than ten minutes, she looking scared and worried about his response.

"Tim?"

"You look...a-amazing, Halle. R-Really pretty, yeah!" The Boy Wonder blabbed with a fiery tint to his face, Halle giggling and walking over to hug him.

"Thanks Tim, you look amazing too! I-I'm actually excited for the charity event, but I promise not to embarrass you or Bruce and his company! I will be on my best behavior and stay silent unless spoken to!" She vowed, giving Bruce a nervous smile.

Bruce smiled and patted the girl's shoulders before leaving out the front door for the limo, Tim managing to gain back his composure to hold out his arm to Halle.

"May I, Miss?" He asked in a gentleman's air, Halle smiling at him with another giggle.

"Please, sir." She responded, snuggling into his shoulder when their arms linked; Tim blushed.

'Oh, I'm so smooth!' He thought with a little joy dance in his head, ignoring Alfred's raised eyebrow as they left the Manor.


End file.
